deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TendoTheGamer/Top 10 Most Canonical Fire Emblem Fates Relationships
Well, I'm finally doing a Top 10 here. And since I'm Fire Emblem trash, this'll be my first one. This list is inspired by a video if the same list, but Awakening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVoHNNrXzwY As for the rules: Only one character each per relationship. However, both genders of Corrin can be used, due to their major differences and ship differences. So without further ado, let's get started! Oh yeah, spoilers. Number 10.. Kaze and Rinakh! Kaze and Rinkah are two major part players in the Pre Branch of Fates story, and the only two main parts that aren't royal family. The reason why this is at number 10 is because that's about it. After you choose, if Nohr is chosen both are seperated in war due to Kaze siding with Nohr later on. Rinkah stays with Hoshido. But the supports kinda ruin it, as it says nothing about the pre game. Just Kaze bringing Rinkah candy? Yeah, not interesting. Number 9.. Arthur and Effie! Both the retainers to Princess Elise of Nohr. Arthur, sworn to justice and helps everyone he can help, while Effie swears to help Elise in any possible situation, even if it causes pain to others. The two settfle aside their differences in supports, and seem great together. That's about it, though. Number 8.. Charlotte and Benny! Charlotte and Benny both join you at the same time on Conquest, and have been friends for awhile. Sure it's tricky to get them both in Revelations due to risk of killing them, since they are Nohrian Border Soilders. But with the jerky way Charlotte is, Benny accepts and knows that, and that she has multiple personalities. And he's fine with it, and the two stay friends, and have been friends long before joining the avatar. Number 7.. Saizo and Kagero! While I ship Saizo and Beruka, this one takes a much bigger place on the canon list. They used to date, but became exes. But Saizo has saved Kagero from a opposing Ninja Tribe before, so it matches up. Number 6.. Jakob and Felicia! Two of the three maids/butlers to Corrin, Jakob and Felicia. Flora has given off some hints in her battle with Jakob in Birthright that the two could of been together, but due to Flora dying in Birthright and her lack of supports otherwise, that isn't really meant to be. Number 5.. Takumi and Oboro! Oboro is shown to have a canonical crush on Takumi, and gave it away. A lot. In their S Support, Takumi even said he knew about it from the start. That might of even been before she was his retainer. But a lot of retainerxmaster ships do seem to happen, some more canon then others. Number 4.. Female Corrin and Silas! Think about it for a second. When Corrin was in the Northern Fortress, Silas was her only non Butler/Maid or Sibling friend, and the two hung out all the time. One day Silas snuck Corrin out of Nohr, and was nearly executed due to it. Corrin stopped the guards though, and Silas became a knight so he could see her again. That just points out obvious shipping right there. Number 3.. Ryoma and Scarlet! I thought about making this Number 1 or 2, but I couldn't. The game gave it away so obviously, but Ryoma and Scarlet can't have supports. It's one of the three most obvious ships, but it can't happen. Well, you win some you lose some I guess. Not to mention what happens to Scarlet in Revelation. Number 2.. Selena and Subaki! Subaki is like Male Cordellia. Selena is confirmed to be Severa from Awakening, and Cordellia is her mother. But not only that, Caeldori, their daughter, has her own special Support Conversations and Cutscene Conversation with Selena. No other mother had those conversations, so it points it out. Number 1.. Male Corrin and Azura! This one was pointed out from the beginning, unless you chose Nohr. Hoshido and Revelation have other ideas though. In Revelation, Azura takes Corrin to Valla, and helps him majorly to bring both kingdoms together. But not even that, but Corrin and Azura have special conversations if they're married. In the ending of it too, making Azura queen of Valla, like she was meant to be like her mother. Plus, several hints were scattered throughout the game of them liking each other, so that's just adding to it. And with that, the list ends. Sorry about all the spoilers, but they add to proof, plus I gave a warning. But that's the end of this list. Category:Blog posts